Breathe me
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: Ha pasado un año de la tragedia y Willow no esta bien..¿Podrá salir adelante o sucumbira a sus viejas amantes: las cuchillas?


_**Willow**_

_La historia es mia pero los personajes, no_

_Es la primera vez que escribo para este libro. Es realmente uno de mis favoritos. Hermoso, sencillo, conmovedor, tragico..Perfecto_

_La cancion en la que me base es Breathe me-Sia. Y si la escuchan con el capitulo, seria genial._

_Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo esto..Es solo un capitulo, aviso. _

_Dejen sus reviews, aver que les parecio ¿no?  
_

**Hoy se cumple un año de la tragedia y las dudas comienzan a invadir a Willow ¿Será capaz de hacerlas atras o sucumbir a sus viejas amantes?**

_La caída_

Prófugo de mi ser, que me despuebla  
la antigua certidumbre de mí mismo,  
busco mi sal, mi nombre, mi bautismo,  
las aguas que lavaron mi tiniebla.

_Octavio Paz_

* * *

Veo los relámpagos cruzar por la ventana mientras la lluvia azota a mi ventana. Pareciera que el viento desea arrancar de tajo los árboles de los alrededores o al menos, provocarles daño.

Lo único que sé al ver el temible espectáculo es que sin duda, necesito ayuda.

No estoy bien, es inútil mentir. Volteo hacia el calendario y el par de números parecen reírse de mi estado. Un año.

Cierro los ojos intentando dormir aunque, después de algunos minutos sé que es tarea imposible, así que decido abandonarla. En lugar de eso, veo el reloj alertándome lo poco que falta para que sea de madrugada. Ya es otro día. Y realmente no quisiera despertar. Ojala pudiera modificar los días y saltar este para evitar malos recuerdos. Pero no puedo.

No escucho en la planta baja ningún ruido. Así que quizás eso quiere decir que ni David ni Cathy han despertado.

Una necesidad comienza a invadirme y los dedos de las manos me pican. Se lo que necesito y es por eso, que trato de alejar esos pensamientos poniendo a Guy como mi salvavidas.

365 días sin mi primer amante: la cuchilla ¿Es que finalmente había llegado a mi límite?

Decidí pasearme por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Podría llamar a Guy pero no quiero ocasionarle más preocupaciones. Suficiente tiene con los exámenes finales. Por un segundo puedo imaginarlo aquí conmigo, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor.

Otro relámpago interrumpe mi distracción y mis ojos se desvían inevitablemente hacia una caja de madera situada debajo del escritorio. No me había acercado allí, al principio; para evitar la tentación y más tarde, porque sencillamente ya no la necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no esperaba esto. Hay tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro, que siento que estallaré. Siento mis piernas entumirse y sin ánimos caigo a los pies de la cama, sosteniendo la colcha como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Miró de nuevo al reloj, encontrando que mi acto de desesperación ha durado apenas unos 7 minutos.

La lluvia arrecia y también los recuerdos. Lo siento Guy, el salvavidas se ha perdido o quizás yo no sé nadar. Los sonidos se hacen cada vez más reales y ahora ya no importa estar en medio de ellos. Las luces del carro pasan a velocidad luz y la carretera se recrea como aquella noche. Puedo escuchar la última plática que sostuve con mis padres, la ultima sonrisa de mi madre y los ojos alegres de mi padre.

Y soy feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Nada importa.

Pero sé que ocurrirá después. Y como arte de magia, ocurre. El carro parece bailar sobre el asfalto mojado. Hay muchos golpes de por medio hasta que todo el caos se queda quieto.

Y observó a mi padre, irreconocible a causa de los golpes con sangre y las fracturas. Siento una daga clavándose lentamente en mi pecho. Evito mirar el horror y solo consigo desviar la mirada hacia mi madre, que aunque está intacta de heridas superficiales, sé que ya no está en este mundo.

Odio llegar a esa parte. Sus rostros jamás se borraran de mi mente. Y nadie más tiene la culpa más que yo. Debí haber tenido mas cuidado. Debí evitar que me dejaran el volante. Debí…

La culpa, ahora liberada, ya no me deja tranquila. Me arrastro hacia la caja cuadrada y la acaricio, saboreando el momento próximo. Hay una voz interna que me dice que eso que hago es escapar. No me importa. Ahogo las voces que me obligan a recapacitar y me concentro en lo que tengo frente a mí.

Mis cuchillas.

No son las mismas. Mis preferidas quedaron en el fondo del agua en el momento en que me decidí por Guy.

Su nombre resuena en mi mente pero no es suficiente. Los ecos de las risas de mis padres son más fuertes y sus gritos; perturbadores. Tomó la cuchilla entre mis manos y respiro, dándome ánimos. Dándole la bienvenida así, de nuevo a mi salvación.

Hundo la punta en mi piel y un dolor delicado combinado con una corriente eléctrica, inunda mi cuerpo.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan libre. El piquete de dolor consigue desdibujar la carretera y todo se vuelve borroso, pero agradable. Quizás siempre sea esto, una chica que se corta. Alzó de nuevo a mi amante decidida a clavarla de nueva cuenta, solo que con más fuerza.

Pero un ruido me interrumpe. El celular que Guy me regaló vibra de modo insistente sobre la mesita de noche y dudo en contestar. Pero apenas se apaga, el movimiento se repite. Me levanto, aún con la cuchilla entre mis dedos y con un hilillo fino de sangre roja en la parte afectada. La visión del liquido rojo supone para mí un espectáculo impactante.

Veo en la pantalla su nombre y estoy tentada en colgarle pero el sospecharía que algo anda mal. Al menos no seré una cobarde en esto.

-¿Bueno?-

-Willow- me saluda mi novio -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Porque te quiero- sus palabras tan llenas de amor me descontrolan y me hacen sentirme culpable. Le he engañado, le he fallado

-Guy- mi voz suena a jadeo y algunas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo lamento, perdóname...- no puedo seguir mas y cuelgo, apagando el celular de paso.

* * *

Las horas pasan y este día no hay manera que acabe. Los sentimientos están a flor de piel y David lo sabe. Esta tan tenso que Cathy es la única que hace platica en la mesa.

-David, ¿Por qué no llevas a Willow a que lleve flores a sus padres?-

La pregunta en si es inocente, sin malicia pero aun así duele escucharla. Me disculpo y subo a mi habitación sin esperar respuesta suya. Habrá miles de excusas aunadas, lo sé. Observo mi herida y pienso que tal vez pueda ver a Guy.

Imposible. No me perdonará. El sabrá lo que hecho y creerá que he tomado mi decisión. ¿He elegido a la cuchilla en vez a él?. Escucho indicaciones de parte de Cathy y después la puerta se cierra, indicando que cada quien ha decidido irse a trabajar. Actuar como si este fuese otro día.

Sostengo la cajita de madera y en vez de tomar la cuchilla algo llama mi atención. La nota debajo de ella, la letra de mi madre. Aquellas simples palabras consiguen lograr lo que la cuchilla no logro: el alivio absoluto, la paz no un momento borroso.

Tal vez la cuchilla sea mi salvación pero esa nota, dirigida a mi, es lo que necesito.

Un toque a la puerta, me alerta. Y antes de que tenga tiempo de guardar la evidencia, Guy entra. Sus ojos me recorren rápidamente y se detienen en la nota de mi madre y la cuchilla. Por un momento todo es silencio y espero que grite, golpee algo o simplemente diga que me odia para luego irse. Pero en su lugar, se queda quieto.

-Guy, yo...-

Antes de que tenga oportunidad, estoy envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo que todo estará bien.

-Sabía que esto pasaría-

-Lo lamento-

El niega levemente –Es normal. Un año no ayudará a borrar todo lo sucedido- levanta mi brazo y esta vez, su cara es de desconcierto.

-No fue profundo el corte-

-No-

-Dime, Willow ¿eso es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Te basta conmigo? ¿O sigues siendo de ellas?- me pregunta señalando a mis viejas amigas. La miró, tomándome mi tiempo en contestar. Y la respuesta llega tan pronto como me devuelvo a la realidad. Las dudas se disipan.

-Ellas de cierta forma fueron mi salvación pero ya no es así. No te puedo prometer que esto no ocurrirá porque ni yo misma lo sé. Hoy se cumple un año y lo que más quisiera es dormirme y jamás despertar. Pero no puedo. David y Cathy me necesitan e Isabelle también. Una tía es muy necesaria- intento bromear pero la cara de Guy esta seria

- Me siento perdida-

-No lo sientas. Estoy aquí y si eso significa que tengo que luchar más por salvarte, lo haré- Las palabras de agradecimiento se quedan atascadas en mi garganta cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos, transmitiéndome amor.

Y mientras eso pasa, sostengo con mi mano la nota de mi madre, dejando encerradas a las cuchillas sin saber cuándo o como volveré a ellas.

Y espero que no sea pronto.

-Toma- me tiende algo cuando nos separamos. Un arreglo de flores –Todavía podemos verlos-

Se a quienes se refiera y asiento, sintiendo que quizás mi voluntad no se ha roto del todo.

-Tu hermano me dijo que nos esperaba allá-

-¿David?-

-No le dejaste contestar. Te está esperando. Sus padres los esperan-

Mis ojos me amenazan con volver a llorar pero consigo evitarlo.

-¿Será que estén desilusionados de mi?-

-¿Por qué habrían de estarlo?-

-Soy una chica que se corta- declaro firme

-Eres una chica que ha elegido seguir viviendo y eso es lo que importa. Ellos estarán orgullosos. Te lo aseguro- me tiende una mano y me dejo guiar hacia la salida aun con un toque de miedo.

Debo afrontar la realidad. El dolor quizás no disminuya ni desaparezca pero si puede hacerse más llevadero. No puedo borrar el pasado ni la recaída pero si puedo prometerles a mis padres vivir por ellos.

-¿Willow?-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy ansioso de conocer a tus padres- me contesta con una sonrisa que yo correspondo

-Les caerás bien- Y se que de alguna forma, así es.

Guy es mi ángel guardián. 


End file.
